An Unlikely Romance
by Roberta Bonamie
Summary: Can a girl from wisconsin find love in Japan? Can Kaiba


Mokuba was walking down the street dragging his big brother, Kiaba, behind him, ".and there's these really good things called cheese curds, and the lady at the counter, Kari is really nice..."as Mokuba gabbed on and on about the new café shop down the street the less and less Kiaba thought he would like it. "Yes, Mokuba, I know, we'll be there shortly, but I can only stay for a few minutes I have to get back to the lab we have some testing to get done."  
"Aw, bro, your no fun!" Mokuba squealed, and they walked through the door of the café, and sat down on a bar stool.  
"Hey, Mokuba! I'll be with you in a minute! This place is a total zoo today!" The tall, blonde waitress said as she served the twenty some people their food. As she walked over, she tripped on a fallen mug and grabbed Kiaba's trench coat. "Sorry, about that! I am such a klutz! I'm known to have once tripped over cordless phone yah know!" she exclaimed as she pulled back a stray hair back into her ponytail. Her voice was tainted by an atrocious American accent. Kiaba winced at it. As the waitress sprung to her feet Mokuba made introductions.  
"Kari this is Seto, my big brother," Mokuba beamed up at the waitress.  
"Ahh, so you're the infamous Seto, brother of unworldly strength, hero to all the weak and oppressed! Otherwise known as Kaiba from Kaiba Inc. Duelist champion I believe."  
"That title is no longer mine," Kaiba gritted his teeth at the memory," I thought everyone knew that."  
"Sorry, forgive my ignorance. Between you and me I'm not really in to the whole dueling thing, it's just really good for business. Oh, sir, would you like some more coffee? Decaf or Regular?" Kari turned before the stunned Kiaba could recover There is a person in the world who doesn't like dueling?  
"Isn't she great?" Mokuba grinned at his older brother with anticipation.  
"Yeah, great." Kiaba did his famous grimace away from his brother's eager face.  
"Sorry about that, Waitress reflex's ya know, so before I officially go on social break, can I get you anything; coffee, cheese curds, fries, cola. any munchies?" 'I'm fine, Mokuba?" "Cheese curds!" "Dude, if you eat anymore of those, you'll turn into a cheese curd!" Kari smiled as she wrote it down, "And a Coke for me! I'll be right back."  
She whirled back through the doors of the kitchen; Kiaba couldn't help but think, Tripped over a cordless phone indeed! A small tinge of a smile tugged at the corners of Kiaba's mouth, but he successfully fought it back.  
"Alright, cheese curds!' Mokuba dug in  
"That's right; 'A Taste of Wisconsin.right here in Japan!' *shudder* salesgirl moment.in short, bad summer job memories."  
"Mokuba! Don't eat those so fast you're going to choke!" Kiaba warned. As if on cue, Mokuba's hands closed around his neck, and he tried to cough with no avail, Kari took control of the situation right there, "Can you speak? No? I'm going to do the Heimlich! Everyone clear!" Kari took a spot behind Mokuba, and bent down and started the abdominal thrusts. On the fifth thrust the curd flew out of Mokuba's throat and into a lady's drink on the other side of the room.  
"Sorry, I get you a new drink. in a clean glass!" Kari rushed over and quickly exchanged the drink then went back to check on Mokuba, "You, ok, kid?" "Yeah, thanks." "Anytime," Kari smiled wryly. "I better get back to work; my boss is a real witch. See ya later Mokuba! Kiaba." Kari walked off with a coffee pitcher in hand, and a smile upon her face.  
"That was interesting, to say the least," Kiaba said, "Mokuba, I have to return to the lab now, let's go."  
"But, bro.. Aw." In his office, Kiaba was having trouble concentrating on the design plans on his desk,".times three, carry the four.no.augh! Get a grip on yourself! She is just a waitress." he said but added in his thoughts Yeah, a waitress with a great.no don't even go there! Concentrate at the matter at hand.such soft delicate looking hands."Oh I give up!" Kiaba picked up his jacket and walked out the door. Mokuba shrugged and turned back to the TV.   
Kari was clearing the last of the dishes off the table when Kiaba came back in, "Hello, again. How may I help you?" Kiaba suddenly lost his cool. "A..it seems I've.misplaced my keys.you haven't seen it here have you?" Kiaba stuttered out.  
"Let me check, HEY KATI DID ANY ONE FIND SOME KEYS?" Kari yelled out to the girl behind the kitchen window.  
"NO, NOT RECENTLY!"  
"THANKS KATI!" Kari yelled, back. "Sorry, not recently. Could I help  
you with? Anything else?" "I never did get to try those cheese curds; it's been bugging me all day."  
"Right on it!" Kari walked through the door and almost immediately  
came back With a dish of the deep fried curds, "Here you go, guaranteed to clog your arteries or your money back." She flashed him her pearly whites, and sat down next to him.  
"It's a lot quieter now," Kiaba commented, and then wanted to kick him  
for stating The obvious.  
"Amen to that! Man my dogs are killing me," Kari said rubbing her  
feet, "right After you guys left, there was this couple with a toddler who tore up everything! There were fries everywhere! We're still trying to get all the ketchup out of the damn napkin dispenser."  
"I see he got a fry in your hair, no, over more to the left, your  
other left. Here let me get it." Kiaba picked the squashed fry out of Kari's hair. Yugi and the gang where seated near the end of the café. They hadn't noticed Kari or Kiaba, yet.  
"Wait there's another here.and here." Kari started to laugh, Kiaba  
joined in.  
"I wonder what's so funny." Yugi said turning around and he gasped. 'What's up Yugi?" Joey asked as he picked up a fry, when he saw Kiaba laughing he choked on his fry, and started to cough to try and get it out.  
"I think that's the last of it," Kiaba said as he pulled out the  
last fry.  
"You still haven't touched those curds of yours," Kari pointed out.  
"Oh, right, I did order them," Kiaba said as he reached for the curd  
and placed it to his lips. Kari stared at him. Kiaba slowly set down  
the curd, and Kari leaned over. In one smooth motion Kiaba placed his  
arms around Kari as her lips brushed his. They stood there in a moment  
of perfect silence completely caught up in a kiss. A shiver started in  
Kari and jumped to Kiaba. Kari's breasts where pressed up to Kiaba's  
firm chest. Kiaba pulled away and they stood there looking into each  
others eyes for the longest time. Kiaba broke the silence,"Oh, my  
god!" he sighed, Kari just nodded, she was too struck to say any thing  
else. She reaches up and kissed him again, one quick one. And  
whispered in to Kiaba's ear."Meet me in the park, there's less of a  
crowd," She flicked her head in the direction of Yugi. Kiaba saw where  
Kari was directing, and blushed. Yugi, Joey, Trishen, and Tae were  
staring speechless at them. Joey was the first to come to his senses,  
if such a thing were possible with Joey, "What the."  
"This is so weird," Tae said.  
"You're telling me? What kind of girl would mess around with a  
sleaze-bucket like Kiaba? Especially when Joey Wheeler is on the  
market!" Everyone else sighed.  
In the park, later. Kiaba and Kari where sitting on a bench.  
Kari had her head set on Kiaba's shoulder. Kiaba's hand reached up and  
gently stroked her hair, he caught a scent of lilacs and he breathed  
them in welcomely. How could I have thought that I had nothing missing  
in my life what a fool I was? Kari's own thoughts ran similar, but  
with more loving mush. As their eyes met the cool spring evening,  
seemed to warm.  
"Kari, I have never felt like this before," Kiaba whispered softly in  
Kari's ear.  
"Nor I," Kari whispered back, and they both gazed unto the glorious  
red streaked sky, and the sun sat upon the horizon, and on either side  
of the sun the towering buildings of the city stood.  
At that moment, Kari and Kiaba found a whole new reason to live, they  
had love.  
  
I know not very plausible but Kiaba seems sooo lonely, a hot rich guy  
with awesome fashion sense does not deserve to be alone! (Ok, so it's  
the trench coat, and the fact he had the right idea about Wheeler, and  
that he's a techie, and..) 


End file.
